


Little Slickery in Kansas

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Small Town, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Hannah, Prostitute Dean, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is proud to help his community by working at the Lawrence Slickery. But the new college campus in town has brought college students disgusted by the tradition. He is glad Lawrence has banned any College Alphas entering the premises. Until he meets Castiel.</p><p>This is a gift fic for <a href="http://shatteredevenly13.tumblr.com/">Shatteredevenly13</a> that I was slowly trying to finish writing on my iPhone. It's a bit weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding... this is very awkwardly paced but you know what? I like most of the scenes and so here it is for y'all to read!

Dean shook his head as he watched some guy running along the old road outside of town. The roads were far more suitable for driving in his opinion. He turned into the long driveway of Lawrence's Slickery. Dean sipped his coffee while looking at the group of loud college students in front of his workplace. He composed himself before getting out of his father's Chevy Impala. His father's alpha scent heavy in the leather coat he borrowed for this occasion allowed him to shove through the crowd. He got to the door when one of the two female alphas connected the dots, "Adulterer!"

He groaned as the dozen uppity zealot alphas and betas shouted insults at him as he unlocked the slickery's only entrance. Once the door was locked again, he called up the sheriff's office to get a deputy down to escort the students from the slickery's property. He went about his business getting out the appointment log and calling the night's clients until he heard Deputy Donna order the students to leave. A few minutes later, she knocked on the door.

"You cuties need a back door!" She greeted him and then blushed as she realized what she said. "Oh, silly me! Those crazy kids might be right, this place is bringing out the hussie in me!"

Dean laughed as he accepted a creme donut from her, "It already has from what I remember hearing that night Jody helped you with your rut."

Donna blushed even redder, "Oh, hush you. Though thank you again for allowing us to do the do. Speaking of the do, shouldn't the other cuties start to head over?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah, would ya just park out on the main road? Last week Kevin's car got egged by the mailbox."

The usually cheerful policewoman shook her head, "I wish that college didn't come here.”

"They just aren't used to our ways. Funny how closed minded the free thinkers are," Dean shrugged.

Donna's smile lit her face again, "Aw, Dean. You're wise beyond your years. I better head out and make sure they are all gone. See ya this weekend?"

"I'll be around. Though I could probably hear Jody's rut from home!" Dean quipped with a grin as Donna slammed the door to muffle her curse words. His grin slid from his face quickly and he sat back in his chair. He wasn't an adulterer. He wasn't a whore. And yet that's what these young alphas from the coasts saw him and his fellow "slickers" to be.

Back when Americans were heading to the West for riches and glory, some settled in the midwest. His state of Kansas only survived by mimicking the social structure the Americans adopted from the natives. Freedom of prairies attracted far more alphas and betas than omegas. The native tribes also happened to have far more alphas and betas as well. They kept the peace by having a few designated people to please and listen to the others. The Americans started to advertise Slickeries on the East Coast for Omegas who wanted to indulge in Paradise.

America was still such a young and rebellious country that they hadn't banned brothels like the rest of the civilized world did. Omegas chose to be free with their sexual partners instead of following the old tradition of being the property of one Alpha.

Nowadays, the concept of slickeries are novel. Most people opt to live as equals. Or the appearance of equals. The sexism and prejudice is still horribly present. The misconception that Dean and his colleagues were forced to be sex slaves is prominent at the new college campus in town.

Three years ago before Mid Harvard College for Alphas and Betas opened, Dean was enjoying life. He spent his mornings going to community college, afternoons napping or hanging out with his little brother, and then having great sex with one or two people from town. Dean still gets baked goods from happy spouses of his clients. He couldn't help teaching alphas and betas how to pleasure an omega male just right. And in turn how to rim any sex or gender. Lawrence's violent crime rate was nil since all of the alphas were taken care of.

And everyone in town knew he didn't do romance. He was just there to help out ruts and heats, educate the clueless, and make sure his colleagues were happy. There were a few girls and boys who tried to romance him while in high school but he declined. They are still clients of his and have long accepted his preferences. Secretly he knew that if he was to give into that deeply ingrained desire for a romantic partner, he couldn't be a slicker anymore. That his alpha would be the only one for him.

But Mid Harvard brought the pretentious culture of monogamy and Sexism. Dean could only day drink now in order to not get a lecture about alcohol poisoning omegas easily. Ellen had to pull him off of the silly alpha who thought that was a good pickup line. He couldn't go around town without his dad's jacket without cat calls.

He wasn't the only one tired of the new population addition. City council, all loyal clients of the Slickery, made a ruling that no one attending the college could enter the Slickery. And any harm towards a resident of Lawrence was an arrestable offense. The Dean of Mid Harvard's reassurances that the young Alphas were just growing up nearly drove the Mayor to fisticuffs.

But the thing that drew Dean to punches was anyone thinking he was an uneducated slutty omega. He got his MBA and has been taking law classes at the community college. He initially took the law classes so he could have more to talk about with Sammy. But nowadays it's been far more useful than he anticipated with the pile of letters claiming to be lawsuits against the Slickery.

The Slickery is owned by the Talbots' but Dean is the manager while Bela and her parents travel around the world shopping for furniture and costumes. He rarely sees them aside from the annual meetings. It has been stressful but he is handling it.

The door opened and broke Dean out of his reverie. Charlie and Kevin greeted him hello. He waved back at the two other omegas, "Hey. Charlie, you are gonna be busy. Kaitlyn and Allison want an engagement threesome. Kevin, you get Mr. Avery for some cuddling."

"Sweet!" Charlie fist pumped the air as she grabbed her room key. She frowned at the letter Dean was holding. "Another lawsuit?"

Dean rubbed his eyes, "It's as stable as quicksand. They are claiming we are soliciting politics because our clientele is in local politics."

"Oh, shit. Then they clearly know about our sleeper agents," Kevin snarked before heading upstairs to get ready. Charlie giggled while following him. Dean shook his head and soon his attention was away from the letter thanks to the other slickers filtering in as the sun started to set.

* * *

  
  


Castiel transferred to Mid Harvard from the original campus that summer. The new campus had a great olympian track and field set up that he had been trying out before the semester started.

Life was different here than Massachusetts. It made most of his fellow students stir crazy, but he enjoyed it. He took up running the backroads of the town as the world went from pitch black to vivid blue sky and golden land. He was sensitive to the hay but the allergy medication took care of his sniffles as he ran alongside the fields.

He heard the roar of an old car come up along his right side. He had to stop as the dusty dirt that got stirred up by the tires tried to settle in his throat. He glared at the guy driving the black boat, "James Dean wannabe."

Castiel looked at his watch and decided to turn around and head back to town. As he neared the next farm, a cop car slowed to a stop. A cheery blonde opened her window, "Hey there. I'm Deputy Donna Hanscum. You don't look like you're the protesting type. Or are ya?"

Cas jogged in place and shook his head, "No, Ma'am. I'm Castiel Novak. I just moved here. I'm on the track and field team from Mid Harvard."

"Ah, well give us a call if ya ever get lost runnin'! And make sure to tell Suzie at St. Timothy's church that you run! Don't want trouble with the locals, trust me. Speaking of which, please avoid the Slickery. Mid Harvarders aren't allowed," she held out a card with police phone numbers.

"Uh, thanks," he took the card and gave her a smile as she rolled up her window and drove off. When he got to the town limits, he googled St. Timothy's and jogged over to the surprisingly large white church. A beta woman with a gray bun was watering the flowers out in front. "Uh, hello, ma'am?"

She turned and looked at him with a frown, "Well aren't you boys getting friskier by the day. I'm married to the town's chief of waste management by the way."

He frowned at her comment, "No, I am sorry, but I was wondering where Sue-Suzie is. I met Deputy Donna while I was on a run and she said that I needed to tell Suzie I will be running around the outside of town. I'm on the track team of Mid Harvard."

She grinned at him, "Oh, aren't you sweet. You're from Georgia?"

"No, New Hampshire. Um, do you know where I can find Suzie?"

"That's me. And don't worry I will mention you in the bulletin. What's your name?" She smiled up at him.

"Castiel Novak. A bulletin?" He shifted his weight nervously.

"We like to be up to date with everything that happens, of course!" She lightly smacked his arm with a laugh.

"Well, there's the internet for that," Castiel muttered but quickly apologized. "Sorry. I'm just not used to here. I do really enjoy it though. Sorry!"

Suzie Guthrie watched the hunky alpha run gracefully away. She sighed and took out her notebook and jotted down a few notes. She turned back to her flowers. Hopefully there will be more kind boys at Mid Harvard coming out of the woodwork.

* * *

  
  


"What do you mean I have to pop my knot?!" Castiel shouted in embarrassed outrage.

The young doctor rolled his eyes, "The stupid townies have a law that all Alphas have to have popped their knot while they're 18. Come on man. How can you still be a virgin? You're so calm."

"I'm not a virgin! Just never been with an omega. And you don't have to to be calm," Cas rolled his eyes  this time.

"Well, I have to fail you then," the doctor sighed.

"Seriously?!" Castiel stared at him with shock. The panic of losing his scholarship hit him hard and quick. The doctor patted him on the back and got him some water.

"You could try to sneak into the Slickery and woo an omega. Or just go over to Topeka and get some strange there," the doctor suggested.

"No, no. I can't," Castiel shook his head. After a few minutes, he composed himself and left the campus. Over the past few months, he got into the habit of going to the diner for a slice of pie and juice for the occasional lunch. The sugar crash was well worth it. The baker knew how to make a crust. But today he just stared at his apple pie dejectedly as it refused to get on his fork.

"Oh, sugar. What's the matter?" Andrea leaned against the counter giving him a sympathetic smile.

"It's too embarrassing and there isn't a good solution," he bemoaned.

She arched an eyebrow and sprayed a bit of whipped cream on his messy pie. "Does that sweeten the deal?"

He can't help a little chuckle as she adds a cherry. "Thanks. It has to do with my scholarship."

"Oh? You aren't one of those hot shots whose schooling is all paid for?"

"It would be if I went into banking," he grumbled. "Running and fitness is my passion. But because I haven't popped, I can't pass my physical."

"Wow. You haven't popped? You're so calm and sweet," Andrea mused.

"Why does everyone say that?" Castiel grumbles before shoveling some pie in his face. The doorbell jingles as the “James Dean” guy Cas has seen around a few times joins the pair at the bar.

"Damn, looks like I missed the first slice of pie today," the man winks at Castiel but freezes when he sees the Mid Harvard symbol on Castiel's shirt.

Andrea notices the tension as well, "But you get the only slice with my homemade vanilla ice cream, Dean."

Cas snorts when he hears Andrea address the guy as Dean. Seemed like Cas could read people well. Dean turns and gives a moan that makes Cas drop his fork, "Oh, you goddess of all that is splendid!"

She laughs and hands him a plate covered in a quarter of the pie and two scoops of vanilla ice cream. "Anything for the man who tames my Benny."

Dean grins at her, "He just needs his balls fondled from time to time."

The cook, Benny, popped his head out of the kitchen to greet Dean.

Castiel chokes on his juice. This was the notorious Dean Winchester of the Slickery. That explains the cold shoulder. Castiel didn't like how his fellow students wanted to treat the omega. From what he learned from Suzie, Dean was a very smart business man. And that he made almost everyone in town orgasm. That is fact he tried to not remember.

"What's his deal?" Dean asked Andrea without looking at Castiel.

"His scholarship is going to be taken away because he hasn't popped his knot yet," Andrea shrugged and served Castiel more OJ.

Castiel glared at her, "I am sorry but I thought I was telling you that in confidence."

Dean laughed, "Well, I'll be damned. Waiting for the one, lover boy? Or just sterile? Because if you are, there must be an exception clause."

Castiel blushed and looked at Dean, "Unfortunately for my situation, I'm a romantic not sterile."

"Sucks to be you then," Dean muttered before going back to eating his pie.

"Well, I think if you presented your case to the City Council, you could probably get a Slickery pass. I mean almost everybody likes you here," Andrea smiled at Castiel.

"But I know that once I knot, I will love them unconditionally and crave to be mutually exclusive. I was a bit of a love lorn puppy with my beta partner in high school. She even got me a collar," Castiel blushed.

Dean looked and him with alarm and spoke with a mouthful of pie, "Den no wey en hell you gunna get en de Slickery."

Andrea laughed and tossed a napkin at Dean. She squeezed Castiel's hand, "Come by City Hall tomorrow night."

Castiel finished his pie and paid. He noticed Dean stole as many glances as he did before he left to head back to his dorm.

Dean stared at the alpha's ass as it left the diner. He turned back and saw Andrea smirking at him. "Shut up."

"Y'know, it's about time you became strictly the manager of Slickery," Andrea said.

"Yeah, but then who's gonna massage Benny Bear's balls?" Dean quipped.

Andrea shook her head as Benny laughed in the kitchen, "He likes it here. You would get to stay and not have to move like your mom did."

Dean tried to glare at her but his stomach was suddenly full of butterflies and his mind full of collaring a certain alpha.

* * *

 

Castiel nervously paced the hallway in his wrinkled suit in the City Hall. Suzie turned the corner and sighed dramatically, "Novak, my boy! Your tie is all wrong!"

He thanked her as she tied it properly. She also tucked his shirt in, "Now you look suitable."

The door opened and a man ushered them in. Castiel swallowed his nerves back down as he saw almost every adult crammed into the room. He was the only one in a suit. Dean was leaning back in his seat in a t-shirt and jeans between a stern older man and a blonde woman with many laugh lines. A very tall alpha stared at Castiel with serious yet curious eyes. Everyone else in the room were smiling at Castiel.

"As many of you know, Castiel Novak has become part of our community. However, his livelihood is in jeopardy thanks to our reaction to Mid Harvard. And in the past 24 hours, a new development has occurred. Dean Winchester, could you state your case?" the elderly man at the center of the table in the front of the room spoke.

Dean stood up with a blush and shuffled his weight to side to side, "I, um, talked to the Talbots on Skype this morning and they are cool if I'm just their manager for the Slickery. I, uh, I have spent ten years being a slicker to almost all of you here. But I think I need to be a lover instead."

Castiel gasped aloud when Dean looked at him directly for the first time. "Cas, I have heard a lot of good about you and I'd like to experience it."

Suzie and Andrea led the applause. The man in front called for silence, "Dean, as one of your long term clients, I have been so impressed and proud to know you. But I have noticed you've been more cuddly lately. It's perfectly fine to listen to those desires. You have my vote."

The woman next to him dressed in a police uniform, "Dean, your brilliant idea to have a room free for couples to fool around in without the assistance of a slicker led to me bonding with my dear Donna. I trust you will do great. You have my vote. But Castiel, if you do anything with ill intent, you bet your ass I will be beside John and Mary to knock that door down."

Castiel shook his head fervently feeling really confused about everything. Sheriff Jody went back to being all smiley and passed the microphone to the next Councilmember. As the seventh person wrapped up, Castiel felt extremely out of place. Some of the men and women got really detailed about their time with Dean at the Slickery. And hearing whispered agreements in the crowd wasn't helping either. Then the Council voted to take Dean off the Slickery Employee list and classify him as Full Time Manager.

Dean's family hugged him and the room erupted in applause. He managed to get over to Castiel and smiled shyly, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Really confused? I thought I was here to get my, um, situation cleared so I don't lose my scholarship," Castiel spoke trying not to stare at Dean's eyes. How could they twinkle in such horrible lighting? "I'm sorry if I made this uncomfortable. Uh, congratulations on becoming the manager of the Slickery."

The room erupted in "Awww"s. Dean laughed, "Oh, Cas. You aren't intimidated that I had sex with most people here?"

"Why should I be? I mean-" Castiel felt his face boil. "I'll just shut up now. Sorry."

Dean stared at him in shock along with everyone else, "Crap. You don't like me? I just gave up all of this sex for you!"

"What? Why would you do that? We're strangers!" Castiel felt sick realizing that he said the wrong thing. But maybe it was the right thing because Dean mumbled, "Look. This is stupid but just hearing you talk about how you would treat your omega. How you want them to to own you. And, crap, you didn't even go in depth but it made something click in me. Mom said it was romantic feelings and that you could be the one. And I'm, like, almost thirty. And would like to be still in my prime for my alpha."

Castiel bit his lip staring at the Alpha in awe. He whispered, "Really? You think of me like that?"

Dean gave a nod, "Want to try then?"

Castiel blushed, "I have a week to prove I popped my knot. I'd like to get to know you first."

"Same," Dean smiled. They were brought out of their moment as the room roared in applause.

* * *

 

 

By the fifth night of spending time together, the couple couldn't deny the fact that Dean spent the whole time watching some movie sitting in Castiel's lap sniffing his neck. Castiel also enjoyed their proximity. He was falling hard and fast for the older omega. They talked about the future as well as the past. It still got to Castiel how comfortable and passionate Dean got when talking about sex. He seemed proud of his work. Castiel was raised with overbearing parents who led him to stay chaste. He couldn't imagine himself in Dean's shoes. But he didn't have to.

Dean seemed very interested in Castiel's idea of setting up a fitness center on the edge of town. Castiel wanted to kiss and suck Dean's intelligent ramblings. The omega was a great entrepreneur while Castiel was merely a runner. He was compelled to worship Dean. And so on the sixth night, he gave in.

Dean had been a ball of nerves. Six whole days and Cas had yet to jump his bones. He tried his best seeing if his salacious stories could spark something other than a blush. He could smell the Alpha's arousal and hoped Castiel was just a shy 21 year old getting over commitment issues. Just like how he's a 29 year old with his own commitment issues.

But when Castiel led him to the tiny cottage that had a sold sign, Dean realized it was Cas' way of saying it's time. Cas led him into the empty living room and mumbled nervously, "We could put a couch there, a TV on that wall. Maybe Bobby and you could make a coffee table. I could have some ferns by that window."

Dean squeezed his hand, "Bedroom?"

Castiel blushed at how intensely aware he was of Dean's slick filling his nose. "This way. I could only get cotton sheets. Sorry."

Dean giggled as he saw the queen sized mattress on a cheap but sturdy bed frame. The sheets were cotton with little pink hearts. Secretly he wouldn't have it any other way and whispered that in Cas' ear. Cas smiled proudly with a blush. Dean quickly took off his boots and started undressing. Cas brushed Dean's hands away from the flannel overshirt and pulled it off himself. Dean closed his eyes feeling himself get wet from Cas' care. Once he was nude, Cas kept kissing his neck while wiggling out of his own clothes.

Cas never pulled away. His mouth just travelled down to Dean's length. Dean hissed and pulled Cas' head further down to his slick hole, "I don't want to be completely gone before the good stuff starts."

Cas' alpha instincts flare up and he tastes Dean with a growl. The urge to take became stronger than the one to seduce. Dean moans encouragingly as the younger man ruts against his rear. They both arch and hold Cas' cock to guide into Dean's hole. The small cottage resonates with their moans as they adjust. Dean moves to look up at Cas with a smile. Cas kisses him before setting a steady pace of thrusts. Neither could articulate their emotions into words. Just grunts and moans.

Cas always thought popping a knot would be a throbbing sensation like his stomach after a family reunion. Instead it was compression of the sweetest kind. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Dean, it's happening!"

Dean reached around with both hands and squeezed his alpha's ass, "Stop thrusting. Stay deep in me. Let me milk you."

"Can I jerk you off?" Cas asks timidly against Dean's nape.

"Nah. You can play with my nipples if you must," Dean moaned immediately after when Cas rolled both nipples. Dean worked on his breathing and felt Cas' knot fill him up completely. It wasn't the largest he had, but he wouldn't want to live with a constant ache thanks to a girthy partner. Dean still had comfortable control over his muscles and started the milking routine he was famous for.

The young alpha cursed and pinched Dean's nipples in surprise. The constriction doubled and soon his whole body was pulsing to the rhythm Dean set. Words were streaming from Cas' mouth as his orgasm left him lax. It took him a few to realize Dean was under him begging to be bitten. Cas gave a soft apology against Dean’s pulse and then bit it. Dean moaned a yes as he felt another orgasm wash over him.

Cas licked the mark until his tongue went numb while Dean rubbed the alpha’s neck. Cas bit his lip and presented his neck to Dean when his knot released. Dean cursed and tugged on Cas’ hair to claim Cas’ neck. The alpha whimpered from the pain of the zealous bite but the pleasure and pride emanating from Dean soothed it.

They didn’t speak aloud until the next morning when they woke up. The last few hours of the day and night were a peaceful dance of moving into the cottage.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter showing how Dean and Castiel are getting back into the swing of things... and forgetting a very, very important thing.
> 
> There is some slight bullying of Castiel when he gets back to college. I'm working on developing his character and he's a little flawed. Also, I'm working hard on expanding this A/B/O verse and there are some uptight characters introduced in this chapter.

Castiel’s frown slipped into a smile as he felt Dean squeeze his hand in comfort. The newly mated couple listened to each other’s breathing as the Impala cooled down her engine in the Eastside Student Parking lot at Mid Harvard. Castiel really didn’t want to go back to college. He didn’t want to be surrounded by Alphas and Betas whose double standards will isolate him even more now that he’s mated. They won’t care that he’s happy and loved by an amazing man.

In their eyes, he mated an old local whore.

Dean opened his window to try to air out the fear scent Cas was stinking the car with, “Babe, you have to go in. Just one class.”

“Can’t you go instead? You’re my husband now,” Castiel asked with hopeful eyes.

Dean sighed, “I’m not your seat warmer. You can do this, Cas. Here, have some motivation.”

The Omega ghosted his lips against the bruised bite mark on his Alpha. Cas arched his neck with an eager gasp of breath. Dean suckled the bruise until it had a fresh rosy glow. The fear scent was overwhelmed by mutual musk. Castiel pulled Dean closer and kissed him gently, “Thank you, Dean. It feels even better. Pulses so good.”

Dean groaned against Cas’ lips and looked into hooded blue eyes, “If you aren’t at the front of the parking lot at 5 pm, you won’t get to feel the pulsing anywhere else.”

Castiel whimpered and gave a nod, “Fine. But they can be so mean.”

Dean kissed his forehead, “You haven’t been back since we got mated. You don’t know if they’ll be mean.”

Castiel squinted at Dean as the Omega got out of the car to open the passenger door for Cas. These were moments where the gap of maturity was obvious. But it made him love Dean even more.

Though he did yelp when Dean slapped his ass as he got out of the car. Dean giggled, “Get ‘em, tiger!”

Dean got back into the car and watched his Alpha walk towards the building where his two Tuesday afternoon lectures were being held. Castiel pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around his neck. It was one of Dean’s. He squeezed the steering wheel hoping no one made his love feel bad today.

 

* * *

 

“Whoa. Novak!”

“Dude, what was she like?”

“You went all the way to Topeka?”

Castiel blinked in confusion as his peers leaned in to find out the bawdy details of how come he smelled like an omega. These weren’t the reactions he was anticipating. But it also made him realize just how much his peers lived in a bubble. No one really seemed to acknowledge that he moved completely out of the dorms last week. Didn’t go to classes since then. Just stayed blissfully in town.

“I’m mated to my husband,” Castiel muttered while pulling out his notebook and pens.

“Oh, you flew back to New Hampshire?”

“Didn’t know you were engaged, let alone married.”

“No, I’m just mated for now,” Castiel shrugged.

“Out of wedlock?!”

“Gross!”

“Did he make you do it? I’ve heard Omegas are demanding.”

Castiel’s hand trembled as he pulled the cap off his blue pen. He didn’t have words he wanted to say. He looked up at the professor who was still pulling up the slides for her lecture. He closed his eyes and breathed. In that moment he could feel Dean’s scarf putting just enough pressure on his bite. It calmed his hand so he could write the date in his notebook. He ignored the peers calling him names when they realized he ended the conversation.

Once the lecture was over, Castiel made sure he was one of the first people to leave. He got to the next lecture hall when his phone vibrated. He saw that Dean sent him a group selfie of Dean, Charlie, Kevin, and Hannah making silly faces while wearing corsets. Castiel blushed and texted that they all look lovely.

The City Council held interviews for a new slicker to replace Dean two days after he handed over his license. Dean was allowed to sit in during the interviews and ended up vouching for Hannah Johnson, an 18 year old Omega whose personality was even more gorgeous than her smell. Dean told Cas that interviews were very nerve wracking unless you were completely comfortable with sex and servicing others. Hannah didn’t bat an eyelash when she was asked to pleasure Charlie, the happy volunteer for the performance part of the interview, but politely declined the requests that are illegal at the Slickery in a manner that didn’t cause an issue.

Castiel got to meet her at the dinner celebrating her employment. They fell into a very comfortable brother sister dynamic and the rest of the party burst into laughter when they both tilted their heads when Dean asked them if they wanted more ice cream with their pie. They both didn’t understand why Dean thought they had pie in their bowls of ice cream. Jody had to whisper, “Dean thinks he made a joke.”

He didn’t get a text until the middle of the second lecture from Dean. It was another example of a Dean joke: **_I’m the only one on your menu, big boy._** Cas started to put together the use of cheesy endearments and vague sayings were hilarious to Dean. But it was awkward to Cas. He wasn’t used to such language thanks to his parents.

Oh, no.

_Dean, we forgot to tell my parents!!! D:_

**_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT_ **

Castiel felt his heart thud out of his chest. How could they have forgotten about his parents in the past few weeks? John and Mary have been there all along in the sidelines giving the couple advice on maintaining their cottage. Cas covered his face in his hands. He couldn’t compose himself so he grabbed his things and scurried out of the lecture hall. His heartbeat was louder than the professor’s shocked exclamations. He pulled out his phone and called Dean once he was sitting under an oak tree.

Dean answered with what was clearly his best soothing Omega voice, “Hey, Alpha. It’s going to be okay. I want to be holding your hand when you call them, okay? I love you, Cas. We’re going to get through this. How have your classes been? Everyone knew to stay away from you, right?”

Cas stuttered, “Y-you decided to t-tell me you loved me now of all times?”

Dean gave a nervous laugh, “What? I’ve told you I love you countless times!”

Cas returned the nervous laughter, “No. No, you haven’t. I mean, I knew but you never said it.”

“Oh, well I love you.”

“Uh,” Cas blushed as a pleasurable shiver went up his spine when Dean said it again. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean hummed happily, “Now how did the Alpha Betas treat my Alpha?”

“Eh, it really could have been worse, I guess,” Cas admitted while picking up an acorn.

“Told you, Cas,” Dean said in a sing song voice minus condescension. “Now, should I duck out early to pick you up, babe?”

“Please?” Cas sighed while leaning back against the tree rolling the acorn between his fingers.

“Sure thing. Though we will have to drop Hannah off on our way home, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be in front of the parking lot like usual,” Cas smiled at the thought of seeing his friend. His smile widened when he realized he could say what he said next. “Love you. Bye.”

Dean made a kissy noise, “Love you toooo. Bye!”

Cas put away his phone and walked over to the drop off zone where Dean expected him. The area was absent of students. They were all in classes or the library. He felt even more out of place. He pulled his phone back out and played a few games of Candy Crush until the Impala showed up. Hannah was already in the backseat with a small smile as he got in. Her scent was a soothing blend of her usual vanilla and jasmine with an added note of cloves. “Dean told me you two haven’t talked to your parents. Maybe you should do it tomorrow morning due to the time zones?”

Cas smiled at her, “Thank you for the idea. Dean?”

Dean shook his head after merging onto the main road to get towards Hannah’s parents’ house, “We need to nip this in the bud immediately. If it’s bad, then I want to sleep for a few hours, not have to go to work.”

Hannah gave Cas a sympathetic shrug. Cas groaned, “But they really won’t like this. I gave up so much already just to follow my fitness career path.”

“You gave up on their expectations for you. Not your own. You’re following your own goals, Castiel,” Hannah rested her hand on Cas’ shoulder.

Dean smiled at her, “I’m glad I’m retired. You’re giving me a run for my money, Hannah! But yeah, Cas, you’re golden. They need to start seeing how awesome you really are as yourself, not their robotic progeny.”

Hannah blushed and patted Cas’ shoulder before leaning back in her seat, “I’m just being a friend, not a slicker right now. I really care about you two.”

Cas bit his lip trying to accept their kind words. Dean noticed and placed his right hand on Cas’ left knee, “It’s going to be okay, Cas. No matter what happens, I will make sure you have a great night.”

Cas blushed, “Okay, Dean.”

Hannah’s scent went back to just vanilla and jasmine and Dean’s usual scent of cinnamon and apples was back as well. Cas held Dean’s hand and enjoyed the Omegas’ scents while they drove the last few miles to Hannah’s place. The two Omegas sighed in relief as the Alpha’s metallic anxiety dissipated and his woodsy scent made a pleasant addition to their own.

Once they got to the big white and gray farmhouse with Hannah’s siblings and mother tending to the front gardens, all three got out of the car. Hannah’s parents believed in the truly old ways. That Hannah wasn’t ever allowed to be alone until she was mated. This meant she had to be escorted across the lawn from the driveway or her father yelled at Dean for being a bad Omega. Mr. Johnson never yelled at Castiel but did tersely tell him to keep his Omega in line. Castiel nearly cried.

Mrs. Johnson thanked the couple and gave them some squash while some of Hannah’s siblings rambled on about their day to Dean. Castiel blushed at how happy Dean was being surrounded by brown hair blue and green eyed children. Those were thoughts to have in a few more years. Castiel held the squash to his chest and waited for Dean to break free from the children.

“Let’s break out the crock pot Mom got us and make some squash soup for this week’s lunches?” Dean suggested while they walked to the car.

“Sounds good,” Cas nodded as he made sure the squash wouldn’t fall off the back seat on the way back. He clicked his seatbelt secure and felt Dean’s fingers pull his hand to Dean’s thigh. Cas gave a little squeeze. Dean’s quads weren’t as toned as Cas’ but they clenched against his fingers nicely. Dean used both hands to get them on the highway before dropping his right to rest on Castiel’s. Castiel turned to hide his grin from Dean but Dean saw it in the passenger side mirror.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com/) and give me prompts


End file.
